Love
by FranDS44444
Summary: "Maybe you are right, there is no perfect man or woman out there but listen, it doesn't matter if the guy is perfect or the girl is perfect, as long as they are perfect for each other". A Channy ONE-SHOT. For Black Princess14's Contest. R&R and Enjoy!


**Hi peps! This is another one shot and i think its rather cheesy xD. But read it and review :) There are some quotes in this one-shot that are not mine so some of them might sound familiar. :D Hope you enjoy it and please review :D Also this is for Black Princess's Contest. I wrote about the word love cuz it's the only one that gave me idea since i'm having a writers block recently.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC**

**Enjoy!  
**

Sonny stood in her dressing room, totally upset. How un-sonny she looked, her face totally red and furious tears running down her face that she wiped as soon as they fell. Why was she so stupid? She fell for someone she shouldn't have and in return she only got hurt.

_Hurt._ Million of knives stabbing her heart and her head blurring her thoughts and blinding her eyes.

Why was love so _cruel_? So evil? Can't anyone be in love and not get hurt? She hated this feeling, she despised it. However, she couldn't hate _him_. Once she promised herself not to fall in love because in the end she would only get hurt but does her heart listened?

Hell no.

Sonny sat on her couch. She was tired of this; she was tired of pretending not to feel, she was tiring of cruel words. She was tired of not been able to admit this feelings to anyone. She was tired of watching him with different girls and knowing she will never be one of them. She was tired of loving him but not being loved back...

What was love after all?

"Knock Knock" Sonny's head turned so fast that her neck made a crack sound. Sonny rubbed it and looked at the person who had just entered the room.

_Great_. She thought sarcastically. It was him.

"What is it Chad?" Sonny asked. All redness from her face gone and her face calm.

Chad walked in and stared at her with his big blue orbs that could hypnotize every girl. Those orbs that always showed disgust, pride or selfishness but that could be sweet and romantic when they wanted to. He shrugged and smirked. "Oh nothing, just coming to visit my favorite random, so" He sat on the couch next to her "What are you doing?"

For the last year, Sonny and Chad had gotten along, more like friends and less than rivals. She thought it would ease her pain but it didn't, it just got worse knowing that they would only be just friends.

Sonny sighed deeply "I was just going to look in the dictionary what the meaning of love was" Chad's face turned into confusion and his smirk gone.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow at her, which made Sonny smile. All her inner turmoil long forgotten… almost.

Sonny stood up and shrugged. "I don't know, I just want to know what love means"

"I know but why?" Chad was confused and he was _never_ confused.

"Because I'm confused alright?" She replied, glaring at him for a brief moment but then their eyes left each other.

Chad stood up as well and pooped his collar while he smiled. "Well, if you want to know so much I can give you an answer" He placed his hands on his pockets and walked near Sonny.

Sonny gaped at him for an answer. "Well then, I'm waiting" She said folding her arms.

He let out a deep breath "Love is an emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. In philosophical context, love is a virtue representing all of human kindness, compassion, and affection."

"How do you know that?"

Chad just smirked at her. "I wanted to know what love was so I thought about looking in the dictionary too" Sonny stared at him in astonishment. Chad Dylan Cooper reading? And about love?

You can't say that looking for a word in a dictionary is reading but still…

"Why?"

"I see that 'why' has become our favorite word" He said smirking. His blonde hair covered his eyes and Sonny wanted to brush it out however she knew she couldn't.

"Just answer me Cooper"

"Alright, alright" He said, his hands in front of his chest in surrender pose. "I was as confused as you, well I still am… about love" He said, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah, love is a very confusing thing"

"I agree" And then a short awkward silence followed.

Both of them had the same question in their heads. Why the other was confused about love?

"You know, I think that your definition about love wasn't complete enough" Sonny said, unfolding her arms and pacing around her dressing room. Chad looked at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? That's what said in the dictionary"

"I know but… they forgot to put that love hurts sometimes, why they never put that in the definitions?" She asked. Sonny looked at Chad in the eyes. His blue eyes were darker and they were showing confusion, distress and anxiety.

"Maybe because it's supposed to be obvious that love hurts or maybe they are tired of warning people and being ignored" He got closer to Sonny, their noses almost touching.

Sonny sighed and looked in front of her instead of his eyes. She was eye level with his well formed chest. "I don't want to love and get hurt"

Chad chuckled and looked down at the brunette that was close to him.

"Then you are in the wrong species Sonny. Be a dog" Sonny looked up at Chad and smiled at his attempt of humor.

She giggled "No thanks, I'm glad I'm Sonny Munroe, bubbly, giddy and one happy girl"

"Me too" Chad said. He didn't mean he was glad he was Chad Dylan Cooper but he was glad that Sonny was a bubbly, giddy, happy and real girl.

"You know what's ironic?" Sonny asked.

"What?"

"Well, we say we love flowers, yet we pluck them, we say we love trees yet we cut them down and people still wonder why some are afraid when told they are loved" Sonny said, all humor from her face and voice gone.

Chad grabbed Sonny from her shoulders and stared at her. "You know what? I have no idea how to answer that"

Sonny giggled, a smile spreading in her lips.

"But I can say that sometimes we'll get hurt someway but we have to outcome obstacles and show them how strong we are, because Sonny, there is someone out there who is perfect for you who will try it's best to make you happy through it all" Chad said never leaving her gaze.

Sonny hit him on his chest playfully "Shut up, don't say that phrase that there is a perfect guy out in that world because maybe there isn't, there is no perfect guy" She said, her face serious again and turned around, her back facing Chad.

Chad frowned and whispered in her ear "Maybe you are right, there is no perfect man or woman out there but listen, it doesn't matter if the guy is perfect or the girl is perfect, as long as they are perfect for each other." Sonny turned around and gasped, their faces were only inches from each other. She grabbed his hand and felt his breath in her face.

"Chad, what is love?"

Chad narrowed his eyes and grabbed her cheek with his left hand. "I already told you, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was according to the dictionary, I want to know what is love according to you"

Chad relaxed and leaned in closer and smiled. He stared at Sonny's brown eyes that held such warm. "Love... love is what makes me want to become a better man; love is wanting a person to be happy even if it's not with you, love is not to what you expect to get, it's what you are expected to give, which is everything, love… is what I feel towards you" Chad whispered, both of his eyes sparkling and his lips now occupied.

_Sure love has to overcome obstacles in the way and it makes life so confusing but without love would you really want to live? _

**Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**I want to dedicate this ONE-SHOT to the people who has family in Japan and are suffering from the tsunami... they need all the love now.**

**- Emily**


End file.
